


Movie Night

by SappyNyan



Series: My Smut Collection [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Ansgt, Movie Night, Porn with Feelings, Remus being Remus, Sex Talk, Talk of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Remus and Logan have been dating for a little over a month but have yet to tell the others. Remus and Logan were originally going to have a date night when the other sides and Thomas invite them, individually, to the famILY movie night. They join and Remus decides to have some fun with Logan while watching the movie.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: My Smut Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Shenanigans

“I can’t wait to get your dick down my throat tonight, Logi-bear.” “Maybe I can eat your ass while my tentacles jerk you off.” “

He’s not sure how he got here, but Logan knows he is ready for either the movie to end or for his boyfriend to stop. He and Remus had been dating for a little over a month now and while he loved him, Logan found Remus an utter tease in moments like these. Still, he held his composure and sat with his back straight and head faced towards the TV, pillow over his lap to hide his growing problem.

“Or maybe you could use your ties to tie me down and really fuck like I know you want to.” Remus was very close to Logan’s ears behind the couch in his usual spot. And he used it to his advantage as much as possible. “Wasn’t that our plan tonight? You taking control and using me?”

Logan was trying his best not to react, not give Remus what he wanted, but his self control was slipping. He was so close to sinking out to his room with Remus and --

“Lo, you okay? You aren’t really talking about the plot holes like usual.” Patton sounded concerned for the other. He noticed a change in Logan recently and hoped he was okay.

“Yeah, and you haven’t stopped any of my comments about the movie - not that I don’t appreciate you finally lett-”

“Princy, not the time,” Thomas said as Virgil bumped Roman with his foot.

“Yeah, dill weed, what’s wrong?” Remus wasn’t even hiding how smug he was.

“I’m quite alright, just a little lost in thought tonight. Don’t worry about me, just return to the movie.” Logan tried to get his attention off of him, trying to sound less frazzled than he was. 

As they played the movie, Logan heard Remus Chuckle behind him. “I can’t say I’m surprised you didn’t use their concern as an out for you to go take care of little Logan Junior. You really are a slut of an exibhitionist.”

“Remus, please, enough.” Logan finally said, trying his best to suppress his blush. 

“Remus, what are you saying to Logan that’s bothering him so much?” Patton asked, his Dad Voice coming out.

“Wh- nothing, it’s-”

“Logan, if Remus is bothering you, you don’t have to sit there and do nothing.” Vigil was looking pointedly at Remus.

“Virgil it’s fine I pro-”

“Bro, you need to either apologize or leave Logan al-”

“Please leave my boyfriend alone. It’s fine” Logan finally spoke up. He froze when he realized what he said.

“Excuse me but, boyfriend?!” Roman practically screamed, followed by some offended Princy noises.

“I… I have to go.” Logan started sinking out, face as red as Roman’s sash.

“Logan wai- and he’s gone,” Thomas sighed. He then looked over to Remus, clearing his throat. “While I am happy for you both, I’m pretty surprised you and Logan are together. I didn’t know you guys could date.”

“Eh, Logan could explain better. For now I need to go get fucked by my Loganberry, I made him very horny, bye!” 

“Oh god!” Patton.

“Remus!” Thomas.

“I’m going to pretend I never heard that.” Virgil.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Roman.


	2. Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I had hoped but here is chapter two! Let me know what you think!

When Remus rose up in Logan’s room, he wasn’t expecting Logan to look so… out of it. He was sitting on the bed, hands clasped under his chin, elbows resting on his knees, and his leg was bouncing. Remus’ smile left in lieu of a concerned frown. “Hey, bee-vomit, what’s up? You look like you’re about to summon Virgil.”

Logan looked to Remus and gave him a small smile but it soon faded into a face of worry “I just… are you okay with me telling the others you’re my boyfriend? Didn’t you want us to wait before we said anything?”

“Oh. Oh dear, did you think I didn’t want the others to know? Of course I did! I was just worried about how they would think of you if they knew you were dating me, the embodiment of everything you aren’t.” Remus sat next to Logan and placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

Logan looked up at the other, the statement clicking into place. He let out a small chuckle. “You know I don’t really care about what the others think of me, I would have gladly have told them right away, my Duke.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Remus’ lips when Remus stopped him. Remus just raised an eyebrow at Logan, almost taunting. Logan relented “okay fine, I do care what they think about me. That doesn’t change the way I… feel about you. I still love you, even if the others think it’s weird we’re the exact opposite.”

Remus looked at the other, almost shocked before his expression softened. “That’s the first time you’ve said the L-word.”

“Lesbians?” Logan joked. Remus let out a loud cackle, throwing his head back. He adored it when Logan made jokes like that. 

“You know I mean ‘love’ you Dork. You always said ‘and I you’ when I told you I loved you. Hearing you say it is nice.” 

“Well, I do love you, Remus. Even when you try to fluster me in front of the others. Even when you become so overtly sexual that I need to make an excuse to get away from everyone else so I can deal with you.” Logan leaned up to kiss Remus again, this time making contact with the others lips.

The kiss was slow, intimate, until Remus nibbled on Logan bottom lip before pulling back. “Speaking of overtly sexual, why don’t we go back to our original plan for tonight of you where you fuck me until I’m unable to walk tomorrow.”

Logan smirked, slowly pushing Remus down onto the bed, crawling over him. It was moments like these where Logan was thankful Remus attended the movie nights nude. It made it easy for him to tease his Duke. He looked down at Remus, running his hands along Remus’ sides before his right one settled on his neck, adding a small amount of pressure. “You know, I think I like the idea with my ties that you had.” A kiss to Remus’ neck above his hand. “I’ll open you up nice and slow first, have you beg for me to go faster. Beg for more.” He started to apply pressure to Remus’ throat. “Bring you so close to cumming from just my fingers in that beautiful ass of yours.” Logan bit his cheek as Remus’ eyes rolled back, body arching up. “Then just as you’re about to cum, I’ll stop.” Logan leaned back, removing his hand from his neck, his slacks brushing against Remus’ erect cock.

Remus let out a high pitched whine at the loss of Logan’s hand on his throat and the teasing. “Please,” he whined out.

“Please what?” Logan raised a brow at Remus. His own self control was slipping. “You need to use your words, gorgeous.”

“Sir, please, want all of that.” Remus reached up for Logan’s tie, but Logan leaned back.

“Oh, ‘sir’ that’s a new one. I like it. You might just get off easier for that.” Logan finally leaned back down to kiss Remus on the lips hard and dirty. “Pun intended.”

Remus whined into the kiss, once again reaching for Logan’s tie. Logan grabbed Remus’ wrist, pulling back and looking disappointed at Remus. “Did someone forget the No Touching rule when I’m in charge?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I just want you badly. Makes me really horny when you tease me.”

“I know it does, my little slut, but rules are in place for a reason. Now stand up with your hands behind your back,” Logan ordered, standing back up and taking off his tie. Remus stood as well, bowing his head and facing his back towards Logan, wrists crossed. "Good boy. Do you remember the signs and colours?"

"Red to stop, yellow to pause, green to go. If I can't speak snap twice for red and once for yellow," Remus replied as Logan tied his wrists together. Logan made sure the bonds were tight but still comfortable.

"That's a good boy. Go get on the bed on your knees. No using your tentacles to cheat." Logan slapped Remus on the ass before starting to take off his own shirt, showing off his lean body. 

Remus followed Logan's orders and got on the bed with his back straight, watching Logan as he moved to his closet to grab another of his ties, one he never wore in front of the others. Not after he had to shove it in Remus’ mouth after he was too loud in a closet quickie. Logan couldn’t wear his paisley tie without thinking of that time. 

Logan came back to the bed and placed his hand on Remus’ cheek and Remus leaned into it. “How would you like to suck my cock while I prep your ass, precious?” Logan asked.

Remus nodded his head quickly “I would like that a lot, sir.” Logan smiled at Remus and kissed him lightly on the lips. He placed the two paisley ties on the bed and stepped back to remove his slacks and boxers, glad to no longer have his hard cock trapped.

Logan got onto the bed and laid down on his back with his head on a pillow and gestured for Remus to climb over him so that Remus was practically straddling his face. Remus quickly got to work on Logan’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and summoning some lube next to Logan’s head. 

“Good boy Remus. Getting me the lube without me asking you too.” Logan took the lube and opened it, spreading some on his fingers. He slipped a finger in with ease, slowly stretching Remus open. Logan was letting out little gasps when Remus did something particularly talented with his tongue.When Remus whined around his cock, Logan added a second, wasting no time in looking for Remus’ prostate. 

He knew he found it when Remus pulled off his cock to speak,“please sir, need your dick in me now.” He went back to Logan’s dick, peppering it with open mouth kisses before taking the balls into his mouth.

Logan tutted and thrust his fingers harder into Remus’ prostate. “You know there is a three finger rule, slut. You’ll get plenty of stretch with three but I don’t want to risk actually hurting you.” Logan did, however, add a third finger, now using all three to stretch Remus and abuse his poor prostate. 

He stopped when he heard a single snap, removing his fingers, “what is it love?”

Remus pulled off of Logan’s balls with a pop. “I’m close. I don’t want to cum without you pounding my ass. Not tonight.” Remus looked wrecked already, but he was able to move off of Logan, allowing the fingers to slip from his ass.

Logan sat up, wiping the excess lube on the sheets before grabbing the tie and helping Remus sit back up on his knees. He quickly tied an oriential knot onto Remus and helped the other lay on his front, legs spread. 

Logan positioned himself at Remus’ entrance and slowly started pushing in, finally letting out a groan, leaning down to kiss Remus’ neck and taking the long end of the tie in his hand like a leash. “You doing okay, my Duke?” 

Remus nodded. “Green, I’m very green sir. Fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.” 

Logan smirked at the Dark side, moving his hips slowly, pulling the tie taught. Remus let out a gasp as he felt the pressure around his neck increase. He loved when Logan played rough, when Logan choked him, gave in to his dark desires.

It was when Logan loosened his grip on the tie and Remus’ breath came back to him that Logan started a punishing pace. Remus let a scream rip out of him starting to ramble. “Please! Oh god harder sir! Yes! Love this! Love you!” 

Logan periodically tightened and loosened his hold on the makeshift leash while he fucked into the other. “I adore it when you beg for me, my Duke. When you let your filthy mouth run when at my mercy.” Logan himself was starting to babble as he often did when he got close. 

He reached his free hand around to Remus’ cock, stroking him quickly. “Don’t hold back, let go when you’re ready.” He pulled the tie tight again and he felt Remus tense up, letting out a loud moan as he came.

It helped bring Logan closer to the edge but he wasn’t quite there. It wasn’t until Remus was letting out strangled gasps of overstimulation that he finally came inside the other and let his grip relax . He slowly pulled out of Remus, about to ask for a cloth when an indigo buttplug appeared in his hands. “Just for a little bit, please?” Remus asked, voice sounding as wrecked as he looked. 

Logan complied and pushed the plug into Remus. He moved to unbind Remus’ hands, rubbing his wrists. When he let go and moved to untie the tie from Remus’ neck, Remus allowed himself to sit up. When he felt the tie leave from his neck, he snapped his fingers to clean up the mess from everywhere but in his ass, turning to Logan. “Thank you, Lo-Lo. I love you.” 

“And I love you too, my disgusting man.” The words were affectionate. He reached out for the other, taking Remus into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the tie that Logan used on Remus' neck. https://externalcontent.duckduckgo.com/iu/u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse1.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.i5UGRDYMyi1XeOi0vMcLIwHaHa%26pid%3DApi&f=1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter to be uploaded later this week. I have hit a cretive spell so hopefully it will be up tomorrow if I am finished writing it.


End file.
